L'APPRENTISSAGE DES SENS
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Gajeel a décidé de faire de Levy un mage de rang S. Il compte bien, durant la semaine de préparation à l'examen, augmenter un peu les capacités physiques de la jeune fille ; capacités bien déficientes, il faut le reconnaître. Ce que tous deux ignorent encore, c'est que Levy va en apprendre bien plus que prévu... ADULTS ONLY
1. Drôle d'entraîneur

_Un seconde fic de Fairy Tail Levy x Gajeel, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
_

_Bonne lecture et bons baisers de votre bien dévouée Shiva Rajah !_

* * *

**L'apprentissage des sens  
**

******x-x-x**

**Auteur : **Shiva Rajah

**Corrections : **les volontaires sont les bienvenus !

**x-x-x**

Cana Alberona vint s'asseoir près de Lucy avec un soupir déchirant.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, nota la jeune constellationniste.

- Je déprime. J'aurais bien besoin de la chaleur d'un homme.

Lucy rougit.

- Hein ? Et ça te prend comme ça, d'un coup ? railla-t-elle.

Cana agita la main.

- Oh, allez, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Ah, non… C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami !

La rougeur de Lucy s'intensifia.

- Non mais ça va pas, de crier ça sur les toits de cette façon ! s'emporta-t-elle, faisant le rire sa compagne.

- Arrête, personne n'a rien entendu ! Et quand bien même, tout le monde est au courant.

- Oui, grâce à toi, je te rappelle !

Levy, qui leur tournait le dos à une table voisine, faisant mine de lire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant du jour où la mage des cartes avait lancé à la cantonade que Lucy était un cœur à prendre… ni de remarquer que Gajeel, qu'elle observait discrètement du coin de l'œil (ce qu'elle n'aurait même pas avoué sous la torture) avait relevé la tête de son assiette. Il affichait une drôle d'expression - un mélange de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait en découdre avec Natsu et de celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à déguster une bière bien fraîche. Apparemment, son ouïe surdéveloppée de chasseur de dragons lui permettait d'entendre parfaitement la discussion des filles malgré la distance.

- Tu devrais quand même y penser sérieusement, Lucy, poursuivit Cana. Les hommes sont des plaies, d'accord, mais, une fois de temps en temps, il est important de relâcher la pression et de… de s'éclater un peu !

- Cana, tu es soûle !

- Pas encore assez pour oublier que je suis en manque d'affection depuis trop longtemps. Mirajane ! Une autre bouteille !

Gajeel sourit à la façon d'un prédateur et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc de Cana, au grand mécontentement de Lucy.

Levy se pétrifia

_Il ne va quand même pas…_

- Ca tombe bien, en ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin de me détendre un peu, moi aussi, dit-il à la mage des cartes. On peut peut-être se rendre mutuellement service ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Levy se liquéfia sur son banc.

_Il l'a fait !_

- Non mais ça va pas, non ? s'écria Lucy. Où est-ce que tu te…

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un type dans ton genre m'intéresserait davantage que les autres crétins de la guilde, hein ? la coupa son amie.

Gajeel ne se démonta pas et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille :

- Mon visage et mes bras ne sont pas les seuls endroits où je porte des piercings. Tu veux tester l'effet que ça fait ?

Levy, qui tendait désespérément l'oreille, rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bleus et rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant à voir voler le Dragon Slayer à travers la pièce d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre Cana laisser échapper un petit rire engageant.

- Tu piques ma curiosité, chasseur de dragons.

- Je t'attends dehors…

Sans autre forme de procès, il paya son repas et quitta le QG de la guilde après avoir dit quelque chose à Panther Lily ; probablement, à en croire le regard réprobateur de l'exceed, quelque chose du genre « Je ne rentrerai peut-être pas ce soir, m'attends pas. ».

Levy, elle, était clouée sur place, incapable de faire un geste et une douleur insoutenable tapie au creux de son estomac.

Autour d'elle, hormis Lucy, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et elle avait envie de se lever et de hurler à ses amis qu'il fallait que… que… que quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Qu'ils empêchent deux adultes consentants de prendre un peu de bon temps ?

- Cana ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ? s'étrangla la jeune constellationniste lorsque son amie demanda à Mirajane d'annuler sa dernière commande et se leva à son tour pour partir.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais… Mais… C'est juste… Il veut juste…

- Se défouler et tout oublier le lendemain ? Et alors ? Moi aussi.

- Mais… Cana !

- Grandis, Lucy. Les rapports entre les hommes et les femmes ne dégoulinent pas toujours de sentiments, comme dans tes romans. Parfois, on a juste envie de s'amuser quelques heures. C'est comme ça.

Sur ces terribles paroles, elle quitta le QG à son tour, laissant Lucy perplexe et Levy, que ni Gajeel ni aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avait remarquée, avec une insoutenable envie de pleurer.

xoxoxox

Six semaines plus tard, lorsque furent annoncés les noms des participants à l'examen de rang S, Droy et Jett se battirent presque aussitôt pour savoir qui allait devenir le partenaire de Levy, qui aurait en cet instant voulu disparaître entre deux lattes du plancher.

Une grosse voix tonna alors dans le dos de la jeune fille :

- Si tu veux vraiment devenir un mage de rang «S», je te filerai un coup de main !

Levy se raidit et ses deux amis d'enfance se décomposèrent.

- Qu… Quoi ? bredouilla la jeune mage, le rose aux joues et le cœur battant la charge. Gajeel… Tu… Tu veux m'aider ?

- Je dois juste botter le cul des mecs qui se mettraient en travers durant l'examen, non ?

Ce n'est que ça… Idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? se tança-t-elle.

Seule la perspective de combats attirait le Dragon Slayer et Levy n'avait jamais été douée pour ça.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, découragée.

- Laisse tomber, Gajeel. Je suis bien trop petite et chétive pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de l'emporter.

Elle sentit une grande main chaude se refermer sur sa nuque et la soulever de son banc.

- Ne sois pas si négative, demi-portion ! On ne renonce pas avant même d'avoir commencé !

- Ah ! se débattit-elle en agitant les jambes à un bon mètre du sol. Repose-moi !

- Je te ferai grandir, promit Gajeel d'une voix rauque qui lui fit monter un long frisson le long de l'échine.

Levy cessa de se débattre et le fixa, les joues cuisantes, se demandant s'il avait conscience du double sens de ses paroles.

Lily, qui observait la scène, hocha la tête, manifestement approbateur, et le Dragon Slayer la reposa doucement sur le sol.

- Rendez-vous dehors après le déjeuner. Tu me feras une vraie démonstration de tes talents parce que, très honnêtement, jusqu'à maintenant, j'y pige que dalle !

Sur ces mots, il la laissa plantée là, ne sachant si elle devait se sentir flattée, heureuse, inquiète, en colère ou tout à la fois.

L'exceed prit sa forme de combat et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, rassurant.

- Aie confiance en lui.

- Levy-chan ! couina Droy. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cette brute de Gajeel t…

Un coup de pied aux fesses de Lily l'envoya chouiner un peu plus loin.

- Va lui chercher un bon déjeuner, au lieu de pleurnicher ! Un bon entraînement demande une bonne alimentation. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'une impulsion pour t'aider à aller jusqu'à la barre ? demanda-t-il à Jett, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

- N… Non, ça ira, merci, bredouilla ce dernier en s'esquivant (ou en fuyant ?), faisant rire Levy.

- Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleur garde du corps que Gajeel, reprit l'exceed d'une voix douce en reprenant sa forme féline.

La jeune fille acquiesça et caressa sa petite tête.

- Je le sais Lily. Merci de ton soutien.

Ce dernier s'inclina avec cérémonie et alla rejoindre Charles et Wendy à une table pour déjeuner.

Cana, qui avait choisi de faire équipe avec Lucy, s'approcha à son tour en compagnie de celle-ci et donna à Levy un petit coup de coude complice.

- On dirait que notre chasseur au cœur d'acier en pince pour toi !

La mage des mots sentit son visage et ses oreilles devenir cuisants, et pas seulement en raison de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt avait obsédé - ou plutôt torturé - Levy durant des jours, sans parler des nuits ! Elle en était même venue (pas longtemps, c'est vrai) à haïr Gajeel et Cana et à leur souhaiter les pires choses.

- J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était pour toi, qu'il en pinçait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer, faisant écarquiller les yeux à la mage des cartes.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille ? (Lucy toussota et lui fit les gros yeux) Oh ! Ca… Mais comment… ? Dis donc, toi ! cria-t-elle à la constellationniste, qui recula d'un pas en secouant la tête. Je croyais que tu ne devais rien dire à personne !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Elle n'a rien dit, c'est vrai, intervint Levy.

Cana se raidit et se tourna vers la jeune file.

- Alors comment sais-tu que… Tu nous as vus, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mentit Levy pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'elle avait espionné leur conversation.

La mage des cartes, un peu gênée que la jeune fille ait pu les surprendre, elle et Gajeel, en plein acte dans le foin de la grange (car c'est là qu'ils étaient) préféra prendre la chose avec humour.

- Beau bébé, notre chasseur, hein ? C'était la première fois que je voyais un type avec des piercings à cet endroit, précisa-t-elle en désignant son entrejambe avec un sourire coquin.

- Sérieux ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Lucy, à la fois embarrassée et mortellement curieuse.

Cana acquiesça et pouffa.

- Et je peux te dire que ça fait des trucs assez particu…

- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos cochonneries ! l'interrompit Levy, le visage maintenant si bouillant que l'on aurait pu y faire frire des œufs.

- Bah, le prends pas comme ça, c'était juste pour rire, essaya de tempérer la mage des cartes, étonnée par le soudain éclat de la jeune fille - d'habitude d'un calme à toute épreuve.

Cette dernière se couvrit le visage des mains, consciente de s'être laissée emporter.

- Désolée, gémit-elle, je ne voulais pas me montrer agressive, c'est juste que… Que je dois faire équipe avec lui, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de connaître ce genre de détails tu comprends ?

Cana eut un sourire grivois et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lucy la bâillonna de la main et la tira de force à l'écart.

- Ne fais pas attention, Levy ! Elle a encore un peu forcé sur la bouteille, comme toujours !

La mage des cartes réussit à se libérer de la main qui lui couvrait la bouche.

- Comment ça, « comme toujours » ?

xoxoxox

Assis sur une souche, Gajeel attendit son « élève », les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pensif. Il aimait bien la « demi-portion » ; il la trouvait « marrante ».

En réalité, comme beaucoup d'hommes très grands et particulièrement costauds, il était attiré par les petits gabarits comme Levy. Ces « p'tits bouts » de femme éveillaient chez ces forces de la nature un profond instinct de protection et une tendresse bourrue qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment exprimer, si ce n'est par des pincements de joues intempestifs, des tapes sur la tête ou autres agaceries que l'on réserve habituellement aux enfants… ou aux chiots !

Si Levy voyait le Dragon Slayer comme la quintessence de la virilité et de la puissance, lui avait rangé la jeune fille dans une case située quelque part dans son cerveau entre « truc mignon » et « chasse gardée » ; bien loin des tiroirs « bombasse » ou « plan cul »…

Un petit toussotement timide le tira de ses réflexions et il vit la petite mage se tortiller devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! dit-il en sortant un carnet et un crayon de sa poche. On va commencer par évaluer le plus important.

- Tu veux dire, le nombre de sorts que je maîtrise ?

Gajeel grimaça.

- Naan ! Ta résistance physique, bien sûr ! Fais-moi quelques pompes. Deux séries de 15. Allez ! ordonna-t-il, voyant qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. On ne va pas y passer la journée !

- Ou… oui.

Elle s'allongea donc sur l'herbe et commença à pousser sur ses bras, une fois, deux fois et… s'affala, les bras tremblants, incapable de soulever le poids de son propre corps, pourtant léger.

Le Dragon Slayer la considéra sans rien dire et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, abasourdi.

- Eh beh ! Y'a du boulot…

**A suivre**

**Cette histoire vous a plu ?**

**Prenez quelques secondes pour me laisser un ch'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !**


	2. Accroche-toi, Levy

_Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! _

_Bonne lecture et bons baisers de votre bien dévouée Shiva Rajah !_

* * *

**L'apprentissage des sens  
**

**Chapitre II : Accroche-toi, Levy !  
**

******x-x-x**

**Auteur : **Shiva Rajah

**Corrections : **les volontaires sont les bienvenus !

**x-x-x**

« Joli p'tit bout de cul…»

C'est ce que se disait Gajeel, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, en regardant la mage des mots faire pour la quatrième fois le tour du petit parc en courant.

- 10 tours ! avait ordonné le Dragon Slayer sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique. Si tu t'arrêtes avant, je te botte les fesses !

Et Levy savait qu'il en était capable, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Elle courut donc jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent tellement qu'ils lui donnent l'impression d'avoir avalé une attaque de Natsu.

- Plus que 5 ! Allez, on ne ralentit pas, demi-portion !

Demi-portion… C'était son grand truc, ça ! « Demi-portion » par ci ; « crevette » par là, quand ce n'était pas « têtard » ou « grumeau ». Toujours un petit mot aimable à la bouche pour elle !

Au bout du sixième tour, les jambes de Levy lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe avec un haut-le-coeur.

Gajeel jura et s'approcha en rouspétant contre les petites natures. Il la souleva par le dos de son maillot comme si elle avait été un chiot pour observer son visage de près - un mélange de chaton nauséeux et de souriceau à qui l'on aurait volé son morceau de gruyère.

- Bon…dit-il en retenant un rire. On va dire que c'est déjà un peu mieux qu'il y a deux jours. Mais ça reste largement insuffisant, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez lorsqu'il la vit se réjouir un peu trop vite. Allez ! ajouta-t-il en la posant par terre. Respire un grand coup et fais-moi quelques tractions. 4 séries de 8. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver sans trépasser ? demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Les frêles épaules de Levy tombèrent de dix bons centimètres.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite, là, maintenant ? haleta-t-elle, à deux doigts de la syncope.

Gajeel se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bien sûr, maintenant ! C'est en repoussant les limites de sa résistance physique que l'on travaille son endurance ! Pas en restant assis le cul dans l'herbe.

La petite mage soupira, résignée.

- Si cela peut m'aider à utiliser ma magie plus longtemps…

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

Elle se raidit.

- Alors c'est quoi, l'intérêt ?

- En cas de danger, expliqua le Dragon Slayer en prenant des notes dans le carnet de performances de son « élève », cela te permettra de fuir plus vite et de cavaler à toute zingue sans t'effondrer au bout de 50 mètres.

La mage des mots blêmit, plus vexée qu'un mouton fraîchement tondu, et sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

- 50 mètres… bredouilla-t-elle. Non mais oh ! J'ai fait six fois le tour du parc !

- C'est un tout petit jardin.

- Et je n'ai pas grimpé ce mur à mains nues, peut-être ? cria-t-elle en désignant le vieux mur en question.

- Il fait à peine deux mètres de haut.

Levy tapa du pied sur le sol comme une petite fille en colère et Gajeel eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux de façade.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi, ton problème ? Tu aimes me torturer, c'est ça ? M'avoir crucifiée à un arbre et m'avoir marquée comme du bétail ne t'a pas suffi ? explosa-t-elle.

La pointe du crayon du Dragon Slayer s'immobilisa et il leva les yeux de son carnet pour lui adresser un sourire en coin.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que t'ai enfoncé des clous rouillés dans le corps et que je t'ai brûlée au fer rouge.

- C'est tout comme ! s'obstina la jeune fille qui, à bout de nerfs, ne savait plus trop de qu'elle disait.

Gajeel ricana, narquois.

- Ce n'était que des bracelets de métal et de la peinture, demi-portion !

Ne voulant pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, Levy agita un doigt accusateur devant lui.

- Tu… Tu… Tu m'a agressée !

- Je t'ai assommée.

- J'étais couverte de bosses et de bleus, à mon réveil ! Tout comme Droy et Jett !

Le Dragon Slayer se pencha en avant.

- Ca, demi-portion, c'est un phénomène qu'il faut vraiment que tu intègres si tu veux devenir un mage de rang S : lorsqu'on balance des sorts à la gueule d'un adversaire, il a tendance à mettre des pains !

- C'est toi qui nous as attaqués ! hurla la jeune fille, faisant se retourner plusieurs promeneurs qui flânaient dans le parc avant le déjeuner.

Elle rougit, honteuse de passer pour une hystérique, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, boudeuse, histoire de ne pas perdre la face :

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser…

- Je l'ai déjà fait, lui rappela-t-il.

- Eh bien recommence !

- Je m'excuse. Alors, ces tractions ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Estomaquée et à bout d'arguments, la jeune mage obtempéra en maugréant et Gajeel fit mine de se plonger dans ses notes.

S'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il sévissait encore dans les rangs de Phantom Lord ? Évidemment.

S'il regrettait d'avoir maltraité Levy et Lucy ? Chaque jour.

Mais, en devenant un homme, il avait appris une chose : conforter les gens dans leur apitoiement ne faisait que donner plus d'importance à leurs angoisses.

Prenez un air catastrophé lorsqu'un bébé tombe sur les fesses et il se mettra à pleurer. Riez et il se relèvera comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qu'il avait fait aux deux jeunes filles était impardonnable alors c'était à lui d'en porter le poids et le souvenir, pas à elles. Et, pour cela, le meilleur moyen consistait à le leur faire oublier ou, au pire, à ce que cet épisode ne soit plus pour elles qu'un simple accrochage sans importance ; un incident de parcours.

Au bout de deux séries de tractions, Levy commença à verdir et ses membres tremblèrent comme jamais.

Gajeel s'accroupit au-dessus de sa tête.

- C'est bon, ça suffit pour ce matin.

Soulagée à un point qu'elle ne saurait dire, la jeune fille se laissa aller sur l'herbe verte avec un profond soupir.

Allongée sur le dos, elle leva les yeux pour voir le Dragon Slayer, juste au-dessus d'elle, et la vision en contre-plongée était… terriblement sexy.

Gajeel était assis sur ses talons, les cuisses écartées pour garder l'équilibre, les avant-bras couturés de cicatrices en appui sur ses genoux et le torse légèrement penché vers l'avant. Le regard de Levy remonta lentement de la bosse de son entrejambe à son visage en essayant de ne pas penser à cette histoire de piercings…

Mon Dieu, mais quelle idée avait eu Cana de lui parler de ça ! Depuis deux jours, ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier vers la partie concernée et pas seulement celle-là…

La petite mage des lettres ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler - ou faudrait-il dire « admirer » ? - chaque détail de l'impressionnante anatomie du chasseur de dragons. Son odeur aussi lui plaisait beaucoup, un entêtant parfum d'homme, chaud et capiteux, adouci de l'empreinte de son après-rasage et épicé d'une singulière et inquiétante fragrance cuivrée, typique du sang frais ou du métal en fusion.

- Tu en fais une tête, crevette !

Levy cligna des yeux et inspira profondément le surprenant bouquet.

- Tu sens bon, dit-elle avec une franchise que n'expliquait que son épuisement.

Gajeel se raidit, surpris par le compliment.

- Hein ? Ca doit être les plantes, là-bas, dit-il reniflant le col de sa tunique. J'ai rien mis.

Levy eut un petit rire, amusée par sa gêne - pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui rougissait !

- Pas ton parfum, idiot. Toi, précisa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Il flaira la peau de ses avant-bras à la façon d'un animal, dubitatif.

- J'sens rien.

- C'est normal, on ne peut pas se sentir soi-même.

Le chasseur de dragons haussa les épaules.

- Paraît que quand je transpire, je pue la rouille. Ce ne serait pas plutôt ça, que tu sens ?

Levy éclata franchement de rire et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage juste au-dessus du sien car il s'était penché en avant pour lui parler et la pointe d'une longue mèche de cheveux bruns, presque noirs, lui chatouilla le front.

Elle dut déglutir à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir répondre d'une voix étranglée :

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne pues ni la rouille, ni la tôle, ni rien de ce genre, quoi qu'en dise Natsu.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, qui parurent magiques à Levy, et Gajeel se redressa d'un bond énergique pour s'étirer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé, en réalité ?

« Absolument rien… » soupira la petite voix mentale de la jeune fille.

- Allez ! Allons déjeuner ! Il est temps pour toi de reprendre des forces. Cet après-midi, je t'apprendrai quelques techniques d'esquive.

Ils retournèrent au QG de la guilde en silence - que Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rompre en lui demandant, ébouriffant les cheveux et tapotant sa tête, si elle n'allait pas s'écrouler à mi-chemin tant son pas était chancelant.

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de gonfler les joues, bougonne, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un hamster pris de colique et le Dragon Slayer ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer avec un énorme éclat de rire.

La tendresse - si l'on pouvait parler de tendresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gajeel - qui perçait dans sa voix, cependant, désamorça la colère de la petite mage des cartes.

Depuis presque trois jours qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, Levy avait bien compris - elle était bien trop intelligente pour qu'il en soit autrement - que le jeune homme la voyait davantage comme un mignon petit animal de compagnie plutôt que comme une femme et elle espérait bien le faire changer d'avis. Restait encore à savoir comment… Mais, d'ici là, ses tapes sur la tête et ses taquineries étaient préférables à rien. Au moins, il y avait un semblant de contact intime entre eux.

De son côté, Gajeel avait bien sûr remarqué la façon dont le regard de la mage s'égarait parfois sur son torse, ses jambes épaisses comme des troncs ou ses musculeux bras nus mais qu'une petite chose mignonne comme Levy nourrisse des pensées licencieuses à l'égard d'une brute telle que lui paraissait encore plus improbable que de voir Gray enfiler un pyjama pour dormir ou Cana se mettre à l'eau minérale !

Il interprétait plutôt ces œillades comme autant de signes de méfiance ou de peur que « ces énormes bras » ou « ces grandes jambes » ne lui fassent à nouveau du mal mais il espérait lui faire comprendre, avec le temps, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

- Levy-chan !

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, en voyant Droy et Jett se précipiter vers la jeune fille, inquiets de sa pâleur et des traces visibles de fatigue malgré son sourire.

- Boulets… maugréa le Dragon Slayer en s'asseyant pour commander un repas et une chope de bière.

- Alors ? Comment s'en sort-elle ? demanda Panther Lily en venant s'asseoir sur la table avec un jus de kiwi.

Il devait élever la voix pour couvrir les cris de Gray et de Natsu qui, une fois de plus, en étaient venus aux mains.

Le chasseur de dragons piocha distraitement un boulon d'acier chromé dans l'assiette que Mirajane venait de poser devant lui et le mâchouilla du bout des dents.

- Elle y met du sien mais le physique a du mal à suiv…

- Attention ! cria une voix derrière eux.

La boule de feu les prit par surprise et Gajeel eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour protégé l'exceed.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes inconscients ! cria ce dernier en soufflant sur le poil roussi à l'extrémité de sa queue.

Natsu se gratta la nuque, penaud.

- Désolé, ça m'a échap…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Gajeel le cueillit sous le menton.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, espèce de lance-flammes au rabais ! hurla-t-il en sautant sur le garçon, renversant l'assiette d'Erza, qui dégustait une pâtisserie avec une tasse de thé.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit meurtrier en voyant la crème - la délicieuse crème ! - se répandre sur le plancher et être piétinée par Gray.

- Je vais… TOUS VOUS TUER !

Une bagarre générale s'ensuivit et Lily, qui s'était mis à l'abri un peu à l'écart, en compagnie des deux autres exceeds, soupira avec un demi sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, à Fairy Tail…

**A suivre**

**Cette histoire vous a plu ?**

**Prenez quelques secondes pour me laisser un ch'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !**


	3. L'air de rien

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! J'en suis vraiment très touchée ! ^_^  
_

_Bonne lecture et bons baisers de votre bien dévouée Shiva Rajah !_

* * *

**L'apprentissage des sens  
**

**Chapitre III : L'air de rien  
**

******x-x-x**

**Auteur : **Shiva Rajah

**Corrections : **les volontaires sont les bienvenus !

**x-x-x**

La veille du départ, Gajeel but comme un trou en compagnie de Kana et de Gildarts. A dix heures du soir, il était même incapable de tenir debout sans assistance.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, de boire comme ça ? s'étonna Levy. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Panther Lily paraissait mal à l'aise et il haussa simplement ses petites épaules velues.

- Va savoir ! Il a peut-être besoin de décompresser un peu.

La jeune fille grimaça et l'exceed rejoignit son ami pour essayer de le raisonner.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien pourquoi Gajeel essayait de s'étourdir de la sorte avant le départ mais avait juré de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Gajeel, ça suffit, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du chasseur. Ce que tu fais est ridicule. Une gueule de bois ne fera que rendre ton mal de mer encore plus intolér…

- Chut ! le tança le jeune homme en vacillant sur son assise et en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine sévère.

- En voilà assez, Gajeel. On rentre. Tu ne… Gajeel ?

Mais Gajeel venait de tomber ivre mort sur la table avec un « blonk ! » qui fit rire Kana.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle piquer du… Hips ! Nez. Hips ! Pardon…

L'exceed se prit la tête dans les mains – enfin, le museau dans les pattes – et soupira.

Levy, qui avait assisté de loin à la scène, s'approcha et, le rouge au front, proposa :

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il reste à Fairy Hill ? Dans l'état où il est, tu ne vas pas traverser la ville, Lily.

Ce dernier la regarda avec reconnaissance.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout.

- Mais… Je croyais que la résidence de Fairy Hill était réservée aux seules jeunes femmes célibataires ?

La mage agita la main.

- Ce n'est pas un couvent, non plus ! Et puis, le cas est un peu particulier. Gajeel et moi faisons équipe et devons prendre le bateau ensemble demain matin pour l'île Tenrô.

Lily, visiblement soulagé, acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, je vais porter cet idiot jusque là-bas, dit-il en faisant apparaître ses ailes.

Ils quittèrent donc le quartier général de la guilde et, si Erza fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver à Fairy Hill, elle ne s'opposa pas, cependant, à ce que Gajeel y passe la nuit au vu de son pitoyable état.

Levy fit signe à l'exceed d'allonger le chasseur sur son lit.

- Et toi ?

- Je prends le canapé ; Gajeel n'y tiendrait pas, de toute façon. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est très confortable, je m'y endors souvent en lisant.

Lily jeta donc sans délicatesse le Dragon Slayer tout habillé sur les couvertures.

- J'espère que cet imbécile ne va pas être malade et t'empêcher de te reposer. Tu dois être au mieux de ta forme, pour l'examen, ajouta-t-il en retirant les lourdes bottes du jeune homme pour les poser au pied du lit. Je vais préparer son sac et le lui apporterai demain matin, avant votre départ. Tu es sûre que ça va aller et que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

La mage des mots sourit et hocha la tête, rassurante.

- Evidemment, que ça va aller, Lily. Cesse donc de te faire du mauvais sang. Demain, nous serons tous deux frais, dispos et prêts à remporter l'épreuve !

L'exceed parut ravi de son enthousiasme. Visiblement, la semaine d'entraînement que lui avait imposée Gajeel l'avait galvanisée autant qu'elle lui avait donné confiance en elle.

- Alors, je vous laisse vous reposer. A demain, Levy. Et merci encore.

- A demain !

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le fourmillement qu'elle sentait au creux du ventre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG s'intensifia et elle revint, à pas presque hésitants, dans sa chambre à coucher.

Gajeel était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, et dormait profondément avec un léger ronflement.

La nuit était un peu fraîche et la jeune fille ferma la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Ne serait-il pas mieux au chaud, sous l'édredon ? » se demanda-t-elle en regardant le Dragon Slayer, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Mais pour cela, fallait-il encore… le dévêtir.

C'est vrai, elle n'allait pas le glisser sous la couette avec son pantalon, ses gants et son inconfortable tunique au col de métal, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est du moins de qu'elle essaya de se dire quand, la gorge serrée et les mains prises d'un irrépressible tremblement, elle commença à déboucler sa ceinture, qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Les deux pans de la longue tunique s'ouvrirent, découvrant le large torse à la peau lisse et dorée, et elle fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules, dégageant un bras après l'autre.

Bon sang ! Un seul de ses bras, paraissait peser deux fois celui de ses jambes à elle mais quels bras !

Evitant soigneusement les piercings, de peur de lui faire mal, la main de Levy remonta le long du poignet en épousant la courbe des muscles incroyablement durs... et doux comme le marbre.

Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir une peau aussi lisse ?

Curieuse, la jeune mage explora du bout des doigts la partie interne de l'avant-bras, plus souple et plus claire que le reste, jusqu'au creux du coude, suivant le chemin d'une veine qu'on apercevait par transparence.

La peau fraîche était si douce qu'elle en paraissait presque soyeuse.

Surprenant... Etait-ce du au fait que le corps de Gajeel était en partie fait de métal ?

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle lui ôta ses gants, qu'elle mit à côté de la ceinture, et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Nerveuse, elle essaya de plaisanter pour se donner du courage.

« Alors, Gajeel ? Es-tu plutôt slip ou caleçon ? »

Ou… _rien_, à en croire la courte toison pubienne qui apparut lorsqu'elle déboutonna la braguette du pantalon de toile écrue, que le chasseur de dragons portait à même la peau.

Levy se figea et déglutit avec difficulté.

« D'accord… Pas de panique. Comporte-toi comme une femme adulte. Après tout, ce n'est pas le premier homme nu que tu vois, hein ! »

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Gray était apparu devant elle – ou d'autres – dans le plus simple appareil mais Gajeel… Gajeel, c'était différent. Elle avait pratiquement grandi avec Gray et, bien qu'il soit un garçon au physique très agréable, comme Natsu, il restait encore un tout jeune adulte de 17 ans, avec des rondeurs adolescentes et un visage lisse de poupon. Son buste était encore un peu trop court, par rapport à ses maigres jambes et son torse n'avait pas pris toute l'amplitude qu'il devait avoir.

Le Dragon d'acier, en revanche, possédait déjà un corps d'homme fait, vigoureux et carré, aux épaules larges, aux reins étroits et aux jambes puissantes.

Le gosier sec, Levy fit glisser le pantalon sur les cuisses musculeuses, non sans difficulté car les jambes étaient bien plus difficiles à soulever que les bras, et elle sentit son visage devenir cuisant lorsque les cinq piercings – les fameux piercings ! – que Gajeel portait tout le long de la verge, accrochèrent la lumière de la lampe.

« Ne regarde pas… Ne regarde… pas… »

Mais, bien sûr, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Le grand penis – bien plus grand que celui de Gray – reposait de côté, au-dessus d'une paire de testicules tout aussi imposants. Les petits piercings d'acier rappelaient ceux qu'il portaient sur le visage et tenaient probablement de la même façon, le métal se confondant avec la chair.

Autre chose surprit la jeune mage : contrairement à Gray, les parties intimes de Gajeel étaient de la même couleur que sa peau, non plus foncées et tirant vers une teinte brun violacé, comme c'était le cas chez le mage de glace. Tout au plus l'extrémité du membre à demi-décalotté laissait-il entrevoir un gland brillant, gonflé et tendrement rosé.

« Bon sang mais ça ne va pas de le détailler comme ça ! » gronda une petite voix dans la tête de Levy.

Elle se fit violence pour détourner le regard et finir de le dévêtir avant de tirer l'édredon sous lui et de l'en couvrir.

Après cela, elle fila dans la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller, se brosser les dents et enfiler un pyjama.

Elle allait prendre place dans le canapé avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle prit dans le placard lorsqu'elle se dit que si le chasseur de dragons était malade durant la nuit, elle risquait de ne pas l'entendre – des gens étaient morts, étouffés dans leurs vomissures, après avoir trop bu, non ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle dorme près de lui, voire… avec lui ?

Un prétexte ? Bien sûr que non mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas coucher par terre sur le tapis alors que le lit était largement assez grand pour deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, d'accord, c'était une excuse pitoyable. Mais quel mal y a-t-il a se faire du bien, si cela n'embête personne, après tout ?

Abandonnant oreiller et couverture sur le canapé, elle alla donc s'allonger auprès de Gajeel, non sans un fort sentiment de culpabilité, il faut bien l'admettre, car elle était tout à fait consciente de profiter honteusement de la situation.

Elle se blottit contre lui, emportée par les sensations que provoquaient le contact de sa peau et son odeur et n'eut pas conscience de s'endormir, la tête pleine de rêves inavouables.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, un peu plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle était à demi-allongée sur le Dragon Slayer qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

La joue sur l'ample poitrine, elle se pétrifia, n'osant même plus respirer. Elle voulut se faire violence pour s'écarter de lui mais fut incapable d'ordonner à ses membres d'obéir.

La jeune fille sentait battre le cœur de Gajeel contre sa poitrine, entendait sa respiration profonde, s'enivrait de sa chaleur et était perdue dans un sensuel nuage de parfum masculin, entêtant et cuivré. Non, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait bouger de là !

Au contraire, elle nicha son petit visage au creux du cou offert et se blottit dans les bras accueillants avec un petit soupir involontaire. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Levy effleura timidement la gorge palpitante de ses lèvres. Elle but les battements du cœur du Dragon d'acier à même sa jugulaire en respirant à pleins poumons la tiède fragrance de ses cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne.

S'enhardissant, elle darda même la pointe de sa langue pour goûter sa peau, juste sous son oreille, le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil.

Cette réponse à sa discrète caresse inonda le ventre de la jeune mage d'un flot de lave et ses doigts, mus par une volonté propre, descendirent vers les proéminents muscles pectoraux, où ils effleurèrent un petit téton tendre, qui se contracta et durcit comme un petit caillou sous sa paume.

Le pouls de Gajeel s'affola contre ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, essayant de graver cet instant délicieux dans sa mémoire.

C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la colonne de chair qui se tendait contre sa cuisse, gagnant en vigueur à chaque battement de cœur.

La jeune fille se cambra pour échapper au contact fiévreux de ce curieux python.

- Tu l'as cherché, bunny girl…

Levy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et écarquilla les yeux pour scruter le visage du chasseur de dragons dans la pénombre...

Il parlait en dormant.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir, à la fois soulagée et… n'était-ce pas de la jalousie, ce drôle de pincement, juste sous le cœur ?

Gajeel rêvait-il de Lucy, avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage, ou fantasmait-il juste sur des filles costumées en lapines ? Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête, en cet instant ?

Levy aurait donné cher pour le savoir mais ne sachant lire dans les pensées d'autrui, elle se contenta d'observer le moindre tressaillement de son visage jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la fasse sombrer dans un monde de rêves remplis de dragons, de magie et de métal en fusion.

xoxox

Le lendemain, Gajeel se réveilla étonnamment frais, pour un homme qui s'était enivré la veille, mais frôla l'attaque en voyant la jeune mage des mots blottie contre lui, dans un lit et une chambre qui n'étaient manifestement pas les siens…

« Oh ! Bordel… »

Il souleva la couette et vit qu'il était nu.

« Oh ! Bordel… Bordel… Bordel… »

Mais pas Levy.

« Bizarre… »

Peut-être avait-elle enfilé ce ridicule pyjama orangé avec des oursons bleus après que… Enfin , qu'ils…

« Oh ! Bordel de bordel de me… »

- Gajeel ?

- Euh… Salut, dit-il bêtement tandis que Levy frottait ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Comment te sens-tu ? Pas de nausée ni de migraine ?

Il fronça le sourcil. Depuis quand faire l'amour donnait-il la nausée ?

Tout – ou presque - lui revint alors d'un coup : sa cuite, Kana et Gildarts, Lily, le voyage dans les airs et… le black-out total.

Il s'assit sur le lit en se couvrant du mieux qu'il put avec l'édredon.

- Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je… Je veux dire, est-ce que nous… Est-ce qu'on a… ?

Levy rougit comme une pivoine.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! bredouilla-t-elle. Tu étais soûl, alors j'ai préféré rester avec toi au cas où… où tu serais malade, tu vois.

Gajeel hocha la tête, embarrassé. Il ne voulait paraître ni déçu ni soulagé car il ne savait pas comment cela serait interprété par la petite mage. S'il semblait déçu, il risquait de passer pour un pervers et, si à l'inverse, son soulagement était trop visible, il pouvait la vexer.

- Je… Euh… Je n…

Il fut interrompu par plusieurs « toc ! » à la porte et Levy sauta hors du lit.

- C'est Lily ! Il a dit qu'il apporterait ton sac ce matin. Je vais lui ouvrir ; si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est juste là.

Elle quitta la chambre et il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Sois béni, partenaire ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Mais… au fait. S'il ne s'était rien passé, qui l'avait déshabillé ? L'exceed ou la jeune fille ?

A la seule pensée des petites mains sur son grand corps, le serpent endormi au bas de son ventre s'éveilla et il préféra aller se rafraîchir les idées avec une bonne douche tiède… voire bien froide !

**A suivre**

**Cette histoire vous a plu ?**

**Prenez quelques secondes pour me laisser un ch'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !**


End file.
